Teletoon USA (Rocko's Modern Life)
Teletoon USA (Rocko's Modern Life) is Gabbyabi10's idea where Rocko's Modern Life airs on Teletoon USA, with a total of four seasons and 52 episodes Featuring Itsy Bitst Spider. Cast *Carols Alazraqui - Rocko, Spunky and Squirmy the Ringworm *Tom Kenny - Heffer, Crazy Bus Driver, Bloaty the Tick and Peaches *Charlie Adler - Ed and Bev Bighead, Mr. Ick and Fat Lady Hippo *Francesca Marie Smith - Lesile McGroarty *Jonathan Taylor Thomas - George *Frank Welker - Itsy, Earl and Laugston *Charlotte Rae - Adrienne Van Leydon *Matt Frewer - The Exterminator *Joe Murray - Really Really Big Man, Ralph Bighead Episodes 'Season 1' #No Pain, No Gain / Lesile's New Friend / Who Gives a Buck #Leapfrogs / Meet George / Bedfellows #Jet Screams / Itsy at the Beach / Dirty Dog #Keepin Up with The Bigheads / Yoga Class with Lesile and George / Skid Marks #Power Trip / Bike Race / To Heck and Back #The Good, The Bad and the Wallaby / Superpower Lesile / Trash-O-Madness #Spitballs / Lesile in Love / Popcorn Pandermonium #A Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic / A Game of Pool / Canned #Carnival Knowledge / It's Lesile Time / Sand in Your Navel #Cabin Fever / Tale of Lesile McGroarty / Rinse and Spit #Rocko's Happy Sack / Fairy Tale Itsy / Flu-In-U-Enza #Who's for Dinner / All Tied Up / Love Spanked #Clean Lovin / Do the Cha Cha Cha / Unbalanced Load 'Season 2' #I Have No Son!: Part 1 / Picture Like This George / I Have No Son!: Part 2 #Pipe Dreams / Dance Party / Tickled Pinky #The Lounge Singer / And So My Lesile / She's the Toad #Down the Hatch / Love is in the Air / Road Rush #Boob Tubed / Spring George / Commuted Sentence #Rocko's Modern Christmas #Hut Saw Raw / Frozen Subzero Itsy / Kiss Me I'm Foreign #Crusin: Part 1 / Calling All Dr. Itsy / Crusin: Part 2 #Born to Spawn / Disco Fever / Uniform Behavior #Hair Licked / Cool Hair Lesile / Gutter Balls #Junk Junkies / Is a Twisted Day George / Day of the Flecko #Snowballs / Do the Rubber Hose / Frog's Best Friend #Short Story / Is a Nutcracker Tale / Eyes-Capades 'Season 3' #Bye, Bye Birdie / Don't Catch a Cold Lesile / Belch of Destiny #The Emperor's New Joe / Don't Let Bad Dreams Around You / Schnit-Heads #Sugar Frosted Frights / Franken-Lesile and Geroge / Ed is Dead: A Thriller! #Fish-N-Chumps / It's Magic / Camera Shy #Nothing to Sneeze At / Fear is Lesile the Cute 1 / Old Foegy Froggy #Manic Mechanic / Nothing Get Scary / Rocko's Happy Vermin #I See London, I See France / Romeo and Lesile / The Fat Lands #Fortune Cookie / The Romantic Site / Dear John #Speakin Terms / Call the Exterminator / Tooth and Nail #Wacky Delly: Part 1 / Hold Still Itsy / Wacky Delly: Part 2 #The Big Question / Lesile and Itsy in the Big City / The Big Answer #An Elk for Heffer / I'm Lost / Scrubbin' Down Under #Zanibar / The Tale of Lesile and George / Fatal Contraption 'Season 4' #With Friends Like These / The Question Mark / Sailing the Seven Zzz's #Prankster / Lesile and George: The Big Fight / From Here to Maternity #Ed Good, Rocko Bad / Comet / Teed Off #Wimp on the Barby / Little Miss Lesile / Yarnbenders #Mama's Boy / Lesile and Itsy and the Detective Case / Feisty Geist #S.W.A.K. / The Mysterious of Lesile and George / Magic Meatball #Closet Clown / The Eypgt of Itsy / Seat to Stardom #The High Five of Doom / Hollywood is Lesilewood / Fly Burgers #Heff in the Handbasket / I'm Lesile / Wallaby on Wheels #Dumbells / Lesile Goes Coo Coo / Rug Birds #Hypon-Puppy Luv / George and Lesile: Cool Kids / Driving Mrs. Wolfe #Turkey Time / It's Easter Itsy / Flounding Fathers #Put to Pasture / New Life to Lesile, George and Itsy / Future Schlock Special (2019) *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling Category:Gabbyabi10 Category:Teletoon USA